Honneur aux Pestes
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: Sans elles, le jeu ne serait pas le même. Pourtant, elles ne sont pas aimées et leurs histoires demeurent dans l'ombre. Qui veut connaitre des tranches de vie, les amours, les gaffes ou les chagrins des pestes d'Amour Sucré? Drabbles.
1. Un jour mon prince viendra

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_J'ai décidé de poster mon recueil de drabbles sur les pestes sans qui le jeu ne serait pas le même. Pour précision, je le poste aussi sur le forum du jeu sous le pseudo d'Hatari, ce n'est donc pas du plagiat._

_Concernant le pourquoi de ce recueil: je voulais redorer un peu l'images de ces demoiselles dans Amour Sucré. Parce que bon, dans quelle fic Debrah ou Ambre ne passent pas pour des saletés? Pas beaucoup. Voire aucune. __Tout ça pour dire que vu que j'ai un petit problème avec les univers manichéens, on va montrer que les pestes du jeu ne peuvent pas être complètement mauvaises. Et puis, j'avais envie de me pencher sur leurs histoires._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaitront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Un jour mon prince viendra

.

Quand elle était petite, Ambre avait longtemps rêvé du prince charmant. Il devait être grand, beau, blond aux yeux bleus et venir la chercher sur son cheval blanc. Mais voilà, ce prince-là n'était venu que dans ses rêves de petite fille. Pourtant, Ambre, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, ce qui faisait rire son frère.

« Tu es bête de croire ça ! Tout le monde sait que le prince charmant, ça existe que dans les contes, riait-il avant de filer loin d'elle. »

Cette croyance faisait doucement sourire sa mère lorsque Ambre lui parlait de son prince ou lorsqu'elle insistait pour choisir elle-même ses vêtements pour être la plus belle. Ce serait bête que son prince ne la trouve pas assez bien et qu'il parte avec une autre princesse après tout.

Ce jour-là, elle était à l'école et Ambre s'était isolée dans un coin de la cour pour parler à sa poupée Maïa. Celle-ci était sa meilleure amie. son prince viendrait aujourd'hui, la petite fille le sentait !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu parles toute seule maintenant, ricana Nathaniel en se plantant devant elle. »

Ni une ni deux, la poupée lui fut arrachée des mains par son frère. Celui-ci se mit à courir à travers la cour, poursuivit par Ambre qui au travers de ses larmes, le suppliait de lui rendre sa poupée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poupée changeait de mains : lancée par Nathaniel, elle avait atterrit dans les mains d'un autre garçon qui la renvoya à un autre et ainsi de suite, s'amusant des supplications d'Ambre.

« Tiens je te la rend ta poupée, lança Nathaniel après avoir récupéré la poupée pour lui arracher la tête. Elle est mieux comme ça non ? »

De toute sa vie, Ambre pouvait affirmer que ce fut l'un des jours où elle pleura le plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir versé des larmes durant une éternité quand il arriva, le prince charmant. Oh, il était loin de l'idée qu'Ambre s'était fait de lui avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons et son air revêche... Mais il était là.

Il avait prit la tête de la poupée et l'avait refixé sur le corps avant de la tendre à Ambre. En elle, la petite blonde avait sentit son cœur se mettre à battre.

« Merci... Tu t'appelle comment ?

_ Castiel, avait-il grogné avant de s'éloigner. »

Ce serait bête que mon prince choisisse une autre princesse parce que je ne suis pas assez belle. Dix ans plus tard, tandis que Debrah se pendait au bras de Castiel, Ambre se souvenait amèrement du moment où elle avait déclaré cela à sa mère.

.

* * *

.

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	2. My Revenge on the World

_Coucou ^^_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte. Cette fois-ci sur Debrah et plus particulièrement, ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite vie avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Castiel et tout. Le tout écrit sur fond de "My Revenge on the World" d'Ayria. Bref._

_Sinon, j'ai remarqué un truc: dans la liste des persos d'Amour Sucré du site, Charlotte n'apparaît pas. La pauvre. Je sais bien qu'on la voit rarement seule et qu'elle ne l'ouvre jamais mais bon. On la voit quand même avec Ambre cette pauvre petite. Bref. C'était la minute "je plains un personnage oublié"._

_Disclaimer: seul le texte m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

My Revenge on the World

.

Peu de gens connaissaient le passé de Debrah. Ou alors, ils le connaissaient mais étaient incapable de faire le rapprochement entre la petite amie de Castiel, future chanteuse, si belle et populaire et SA.

« SA », c'était son surnom quand elle était au collège. Il y en avait d'autres bien entendu. « Cageot », « Face de Rat », « Big Mama ». C'était assez étonnant qu'il n'y en ai pas eu sur son acné. A l'époque, Debrah collectionnait les problèmes et ces surnoms étaient assez parlant à leurs sujets. Bien sur, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant.

Pas au courant pour les bouts de gomme, les chewing-gum qui apprenaient à voler, les crachats. Pour ces fois où celle que Debrah voyait comme sa seule amie lui demandait de porter ses affaires, de faire ses devoirs à sa place. Et gare à elle s'il y avait des erreurs. Cette fille qui la laissait seule dès qu'elle le pouvait et qui dès qu'elle avait eu la certitude que ses amies ne partiraient pas, avait commencé à faire courir des rumeurs à son sujet. SA est folle.

Et puis parmi tous les élèves, il y avait Castiel. A l'époque, ils étaient dans la même classe mais qu'ils finissent ensemble semblait invraisemblable : tout le monde imaginait qu'il finirait par céder à Ambre.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se reverraient plus tard, il apparaîtrait à Debrah que malgré le fait qu'ils aient été dans la même classe pendant un an, il n'avait pas retenu son nom. Et puis, elle avait perdu du poids, était enfin libérée de son appareil dentaire et une épaisse couche de maquillage cachait son acné dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser. Elle était méconnaissable.

Pourtant, il aurait pu se rappeler d'elle. Parce que Debrah n'avait jamais pu l'oublier : c'était à cause de lui qu'on l'avait appelé SA.

« Tiens ! SA ! Sans-Ami, tu étais là ! »

C'était aussi l'époque où elle portait un appareil dentaire qui devait lui élargir le palais. Son dentiste avait finit par décréter que cela n'allait pas assez vite et lui avait prescrit sa « muselière ». Un appareil de nuit. Ce demi-cercle de métal qui sortait de la bouche et que Debrah n'avait jusque là connu que dans les films américains.

Heureusement, personne ne me verra avec ça, s'était-elle dit en le mettant pour la première fois. Le week-end, ses parents insistaient pour que Debrah le mette aussi la journée. Ce fut justement un samedi où elle était juste sortie quelques minutes -en portant son appareil de nuit- de sa maison pour mettre les poubelles dehors qu'on l'avait vu. Qui ? Debrah ne le saurait jamais.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que lundi, tout le monde était au courant.

« Alors le Caniche, où est ta muselière et ta laisse ? »

C'était Charlotte et Li qui lui avaient dit ça avant de rejoindre Ambre.

Finalement, ce fut trois jours après que Debrah craqua : plongée dans sa baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Il n'y avait plus que quelques millimètres entre les veines de ses poignets et la lame de rasoir. Debrah ferma les yeux avant de la reposer. Elle n'avait pas le courage de franchir le pas.

« Maman, papa. Je veux changer d'école. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Ses parents l'avaient fixé longuement, leurs visages passant par l'horreur, la tristesse et la colère au fur-et-à-mesure que Debrah racontait.

Finalement, ils l'avaient retiré du collège et elle avait insisté pour qu'on lui fasse cours à domicile. Là encore, ses parents avaient accepté. Lorsque ses professeurs n'étaient pas là, Debrah courrait dans le parc le plus proche et dépensait tout son argent de poche en cosmétiques et en vêtements. Peu de temps avant son entrée au lycée, le dentiste annonça qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'appareil dentaire.

A Sweet Amoris, il y avait beaucoup d'anciens élèves de son collège. Et personne ne l'avait reconnu.

Une insidieuse pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Debrah. _Je veux qu'ils souffrent comme moi j'ai souffert. Castiel le premier._

Douce ironie, dire qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.


	3. Flamme à Lunettes

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, cette fois écrit sur fond de Flamme à Lunettes de Dionysos. De tous les drabbles que j'ai pu écrire pour Honneur aux Pestes, il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Flamme à Lunettes

_._

Ambre était l'archétype de la belle blonde, toujours à la dernière mode. Elle avait de belles formes et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, elle était parfaitement capable de gentillesse et de réflexion. Li, c'était une jolie asiatique. Charlotte n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi son amie se maquillait : elle n'en avait pas besoin. Li n'était pas comme Ambre : pas toujours à la mode. Mais ses vêtements flamboyants et semblables aux habits traditionnels chinois la faisait remarquer.

On les voyait. A coté d'elles, Charlotte paraissait fade. Être invisible ne la dérangeait pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-elle un peu jalouse en cet instant : il y avait ce garçon. Oh, ce n'était pas le plus beau. En fait, Jack -c'était son nom- était incroyablement grand ce qui accentuait sa maigreur. Il avait un teint maladif, des cheveux noirs coiffés comme ceux de Drago Malefoy et de grandes mains aux longs doigts fins. Enfin, Jack portait des lunettes qu'il passait son temps à remettre correctement sur son nez.

Charlotte le voyait souvent à la bibliothèque universitaire. Toujours le nez dans ses cours. Elle n'avait jamais osé l'approcher. En désespoir de cause, Ambre et Li étaient allées voir Jack. Mais à peine avaient-elles engagé la conversation avec le jeune homme que Charlotte s'était réfugiée derrière les étagères les plus proches. Peu de temps après, quand Ambre et Li l'avaient retrouvé, l'asiatique et la blonde avaient soupiré de concert : dur de pousser leur amie dans les bras de « Monsieur-j'ai-un-balais-mal-placé ».

Après de longues interrogations qui avaient désespéré Ambre et Li (« quelle jupe je met ? Est-ce que ce pull ne me grossit pas trop ? Et mes cheveux ? Ils sont bien coiffé ? »), Charlotte avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains : aujourd'hui, elle irait parler à Jack !

Pour l'occasion, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et avait mit sa nouvelle robe plutôt qu'une jupe comme elle l'avait décidé au départ. D'un pas se voulant assuré, Charlotte traversa la bibliothèque universitaire jusqu'à la table où était assit Jack. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus ses pas se faisaient plus lents : ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Elle le sentait. Charlotte était sûre que cette première conversation ne déroulerait pas bien...

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas les sacs qui s'amoncelaient entre les tables. « Regarde devant toi », lui répétait souvent sa mère lorsque Charlotte était petite : à l'époque, elle regardait rarement où elle allait et il lui était déjà arriver de se prendre des poteaux. Mais là, nulle question de poteaux. Mais de sacs qui traînaient. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : ses talons aiguilles s'emmêlèrent dans les bandoulières de plusieurs sacs. Dans une tentative de retrouver son équilibre, Charlotte agita ses bras dans tous les sens. Peine perdue.

Étalée de tout son long à ses pieds et morte de honte. Ce serait la première vision de Charlotte que Jack aurait d'elle. Au moins, il m'a vu et ne risque pas de m'oublier, avait pensé la jeune fille avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors mais Jack avait de beaux yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes. Ils étaient doux et chaleureux. Comme le chocolat chaud que Charlotte buvait chez sa grand-mère comme elle était petite. Ou une flamme chaude sans être brûlante.

- Est ce que ça, lui avait demandé Jack en l'aidant à se relever.

- … Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ça lui avait échappé. C'était sorti tout seul, raconterait des années plus tard Charlotte à ses enfants tandis que Jack ricanerait, même s'il ne devrait pas : en entendant la question, lui, il s'était évanouit sous le coup de la surprise.

.

* * *

.

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	4. Almost Human

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, cette fois écrit sur fond de Almost Human de Voltaire._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Almost Human

.

Debrah soupira. Elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre pendant trois jours depuis les derniers événements à Sweet Amoris : plus de guitariste, de manager, de toutous plus ou moins importants, plus de carrière... La vengeance était terminée.

C'était un joli saut de l'ange que Debrah avait effectué depuis le collège : l'élan, le saut, l'envol et la chute. Elle avait tout recommencé là-bas : l'élan lorsque Debrah était comme cette fille qui semblait l'avoir remplacé dans le cœur de Castiel. Le saut quand elle et son s'étaient fait repérer par un manager. L'envol lorsque sa carrière commençait sans Castiel. Et la chute, brutale, quand l'autre fille avait dévoilé toutes ses petites manigances à l'aide de Nathaniel, Rosalya et d'autres.

Était-ce un crime de vouloir rendre justice ? Castiel avait autant souffert que Debrah au collège. Et les autres, ils savaient enfin ce que c'était que d'être trahi, complètement manipulé. Debrah avait voulu leur faire connaître ce qu'elle avait ressenti : la colère, la tristesse, la trahison...

La chanteuse soupira et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes : elle était une grande fille maintenant... Debrah avait passé l'âge de pleurer. En vain. Elles coulaient de manière incontrôlable. Et pire que tout, ces larmes étaient réelles. Ce n'était pas de la comédie.

Debrah lui en voulait, à cette fille. Mika. La chanteuse sentait la haine, la rancune et la jalousie monter en elle : cette fille avait de véritables amis, réussirait sans doute sa carrière... Ce n'était plus le cas de Debrah. Elle lui avait tout prit. Au fond, Mika n'était pas mieux que Debrah. Juste plus... Plus... Plus quelque chose. Debrah n'arrivait juste pas à trouver de mot.

- Je la hais, cria Debrah.

Son réveil s'écrasa sur le mur. Si cela avait put lui permettre de revenir en arrière pour ne pas se faire avoir, ne pas suivre Mika jusque dans la salle des professeurs, Debrah se serait arraché les cheveux. Mais c'était finit. Elle ne pourrait plus rien changer.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle sursauta et en tomba presque de son lit. Devant Debrah, se tenait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Deux ans exactement : c'était lors de son premier -et seul- halloween en tant qu'élève à Sweet Amoris. Dans une salle de classe, Debrah avait trouvé une bague brillant étrangement. Elle l'avait mit et s'était retrouvé dans un étrange palais affreux et froid. C'était là-bas que Debrah avait rencontré cet homme qui se prétendait roi de l'endroit où elle était tombée. S'en était suivi d'une petite visite du royaume. Comme après sa petite excursion Debrah s'était réveillée dans son lit, sans la bague et bien en retard, la jeune fille en avait conclu que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar -le royaume était absolument horrible- et avait oublié cet épisode.

Tout avait été vrai. La présence de l'homme le lui prouvait. Debrah ne chercha pas à savoir comment il était apparut là : si elle avait put se retrouver chez lui comme par magie, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas capable lui aussi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur ?

Debrah n'avait jamais su le nom de cet homme : lors de leur première rencontre, il ne s'était pas présenté.

- Tu as tout perdu. Ils ont découvert tout ce que tu avais fais et cette Mika t'as fais perdre ta carrière... Désormais, ils te détestent. A cause d'elle, ils te dénigrent. Tu étais tout en haut de l'échelle et maintenant, tu es plus bas que terre... Et toi, tu es en colère, tu lui en veut, tu la hais. Je ne peux que comprendre ce qui t'arrive. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais t'aider.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, essuyant ses larmes. « L'aider » ? Que pouvait-il y faire ? Et même s'il l'aidait vraiment, où était l'arnaque ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je comprend ce que tu ressens, lui dit-il comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Je ne veux que t'aider. Bien entendu, il faut que tu sois prête à en payer le prix.

- Tiens donc. Un prix. Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une entourloupe quelque part.

- Tu auras une vie parfaite. Tu deviendras une chanteuse connue, tu trouveras le grand amour et tu auras des enfants qui te rendront fière. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de signer.

Un contrat venait d'apparaître dans la main de l'homme. Un contrat. Debrah fit la navette entre la feuille et lui. Alors qu'il tendait une plume d'oie à la jeune fille, une hypothèse concernant le nom de l'homme traversa l'esprit de la chanteuse.

- … Si je signe, j'aurais tout ça... Mais... Le prix ?

Un rictus amusé tordit les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il énonçait le prix à payer.

- Un séjour dans le huitième Cercle de mon royaume. Plus précisément dans le sixième ou neuvième bolge.

Debrah ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. D'une main tremblante, elle prit le contrat et repoussa la plume.

- Ne le prenez pas mal monsieur, mais c'est difficile d'écrire avec une plume. Je prendrais un stylo.

.

* * *

.

_Comme je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas tous la Bible, je pense devoir apporter quelques éclaircissements. L'homme de l'OS est bien entendu Lucifer. Dans la Bible, il est dit que Lucifer était à la base un archange qui refusa de s'incliner devant l'homme: il ne voyait pas pourquoi un être comme lui, né avant et fait de feu devrait se plier face à un être créé avec de la terre et de poussière. Cela lui valut donc d'être chassé du paradis avec d'autres anges parmi lesquels se trouvent Satan, Belzébuth ou encore Bélial (parce que oui, Lucifer, Satan et compagnie sont des démons différents dans la Bible).  
Le Huitième Cercle dont parle Lucifer, c'est une des neuf parties de l'Enfer dans "L'Enfer" de Dante._

Petite anecdote: la sucrette s'appelle Mika. Mika est un dérivé de Michel qui est le nom de l'ange frère jumeau de Lucifer. Et Michel bat Lucifer lorsque celui-ci attaque le Paradis.

Voilà, en espérant que ces explications auront servi à quelque chose par rapport à Lucifer qui dit qu'il comprend ce que Debrah ressent. ^^

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	5. Rain

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, écrit sur fond de Rain de Mika._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Rain

.

C'était une mauvaise journée : son petit ami avec qui elle était en couple depuis deux ans venait de la plaquer, elle avait raté ses partiels et était bonne pour refaire son année, Charlotte était trop occupée à roucouler avec Jack pour s'occuper d'elle et Ambre... Eh bien Ambre était Ambre.

Et pour couronner le tout, son bus avait du retard, il pleuvait des cordes, il n'y avait pas d'abri aux alentours et Li n'avait pas de parapluie. Le genre de mauvaises journées que la jolie asiatique détestait.

Un ricanement narquois typiquement masculin attira son attention. A sa droite, se tenait Yaël, un grand punk mesurant très exactement 1m97. Avec lui, veste en cuir, pantalon déchiré et iroquoise rouge l'allongeant encore étaient au programme. Avec en cet instant, un parapluie vert à fleurs roses (mais où avait-il trouvé cette chose?!) en plus. Dans la fac, tout le monde connaissait Yaël : il était facilement repérable.

Mais pour Li, Yaël était avant tout « l'idiot du village qui pose toutes sortes de questions débiles au prof ». Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela. C'était viscérale. Un peu comme Ambre qui ne pouvait toujours pas voir Mika en peinture.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle face à son air goguenard.

- Toi, t'as passé une sale journée.

- Non, t'as deviné ça tout seul ?!

Décidée à l'ignorer, Li lui tourna le dos. Et ce car qui n'arrivait pas !

- Tu devrais investir dans le maquillage waterproof.

Li se tourna brusquement vers Yaël, furieuse. Dire qu'il n'avait fait que remarquer que la pluie avait anéanti un quart d'heure à se pomponner dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était juste pas le moment : à la moindre remarque, Li se sentait capable d'exploser.

Devait-elle assommer cet individu bien trop grand avec son sac de cours ou avec la pochette de son ordinateur ? Cette dernière serait probablement plus douloureuse... Mais son ordinateur souffrirait lui aussi. Le sac de cours suffirait.

Li allait frapper le punk avec son sac lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, abritant l'asiatique avec son parapluie.

- … Hors de question que je m'abrite sous cette chose.

- Tu préfères ressembler encore plus à un chihuahua hargneux abandonné sur le bord de la route ?

Li jeta un regard à son reflet qui apparaissait dans la boutique de l'autre coté de la route. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir avec son maquillage coulé, ses cheveux et ses vêtements détrempés ainsi que son sac de cours, celui contenant ses vêtements sales et sa pochette d'ordinateur pesant sur ses fines épaules.

- D'accord. Je reste sous ton parapluie. Mais à deux conditions.

- Qui sont, demanda Yaël en haussant un sourcil.

- Un : si par hasard on se retrouve à nouveau dans cette situation, fais moi plaisir et prend un parapluie regardable.

- Mon parapluie est très bien, se défendit mollement Yaël.

- Deux : ferme-la.

Il ricana puis un confortable silence s'installa entre eux. Le car arriva. Sans plus attendre, Li monta suivie de Yaël.

- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ce car... Maintenant, je vais m'installer à coté de toi, ricana le punk face à l'air déconfit de Li.

Elle qui avait espéré se débarrasser de lui... C'était loupé.

Définitivement, Li détestait ce genre de journée.

.

* * *

.

_Je tenais à remercier le peu de personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à encourager ceux qui viennent lire (le nombre m'a d'ailleurs un peu surprise puisque Amour Sucré est loin d'être le fandom le plus fréquenté) à m'en laisser: j'aime connaitre les avis des lecteurs sur mes textes._

_Donc, une petite review?_

_A la prochaine!_


	6. Belle à en Crever

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Je poste ce nouveau texte, cette fois-ci sur Ambre et écrit sur fond de Belle à en Crever d'Olivia Ruiz. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_D'ailleurs, je tenais encore une fois à remercier ceux qui me mettent des reviews et/ou qui me mettent en favori ou qui suivent ce recueil. (D'ailleurs, j'ai parfois l'impression que les trois quarts des gens qui lisent ce recueil sont tombés sur mon profil à cause de mes fics sur Les Cinq Légendes... J'ai raison?)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, au contraire des OC._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

Belle à en Crever

N'était-elle pas belle ? Ambre ne comprenait pas. Elle était l'une des plus belle fille de Sweet Amoris mais Castiel ne la regardait jamais. Avant, il n'y en avait que pour Debrah. Lorsque celle-ci était partie, Ambre était sûre que c'était le bon moment pour tout tenter. Pour plaire à Castiel elle avait envisagé de se teindre ses cheveux en bruns : peut-être que si elle ressemblait un peu plus à Debrah, il se laisserait approcher plus facilement ?

Pendant quelques jours, Ambre avait sentit qu'elle s'était un peu approchée. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour effleurer du regard les grandes mains de Castiel en cours, pour avoir le droit rester peu avec lui sans rien dire.

Mais Mika était arrivée. Et tout ce qu'Ambre avait réussi à faire jusque là avait été réduit à néant. Une Debrah bis. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux bruns. Mais elle était plus honnête. Moins hypocrite. Ambre ne pouvait que reconnaître ces qualités à Mika. Elle avait redoublé d'effort pour plaire à Castiel. Ambre se faisait toujours plus belle. Mais il ne la voyait jamais, préférant mépriser ses efforts. Juste une fois, elle aurait aimé caresser le visage de Castiel.

Et cette fois était arrivée. C'était peu après la cours d'orientation. Une soirée. Nous savons tous comment sont les fêtes des lycéens : bruyantes, souvent avec de l'alcool. Et l'alcool avait coulé, coulé... Ambre ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait pu se passer le lendemain.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'était réveillée nue dans les bras de Castiel, ses jambes emmêlées dans des draps. Les yeux ronds et le visage déformé par une expression d'incrédulité, Ambre s'était pincée le bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La douleur était réelle. Un sourire niais s'était formé sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le visage de Castiel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 8h33. Bien trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui avait du s'endormir aux alentours de six heure du matin. Ambre regarda Castiel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle était fatiguée, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Ambre reposa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel et ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle les rouvrit qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Le lit était froid depuis longtemps et les habits de Castiel avait disparu.

Le message était clair: _il ne s'est rien passé._

Silencieuses, les larmes coulaient. La lassitude marquait au fer blanc le cœur serré d'Ambre. _Il ne s'est rien passé_. Était-ce là une chose honteuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle ? Si honteuse que Castiel voulait qu'ils fassent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Au fond, pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ?

« L'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi »*, avait un jour entendu Ambre dans un opéra que son père les avait emmené voir.

* Il s'agit d'une citation de l'opéra Carmen, adapté d'une nouvelle de Prosper Mérimée.

.

* * *

.

_Une petite review pour me faire plaisir?_


	7. Blue Eyed Matador

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Cette fois, c'est Blue Eyed Matador de Voltaire qui m'a donné l'inspiration._

_Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui pensent à me laisser des reviews, à suivre la fic et à la mettre en favori. :)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont ma propriété._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Blue Eyed-Matador

.

Castiel avait un mauvais caractère. Très mauvais. Debrah s'en était souvent rendue compte en étant sa petite amie. Il s'énervait très facilement. Mais Castiel était comme son chien : il grognait fort mais ne mordait jamais. Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était plus comme un gentil toutou que Debrah le voyait. Mais comme un taureau.

Un taureau qui lui tournait autour et qui pourrait lui foncer dessus, la renverser, la broyer si Nathaniel venait à dire la vérité. Si le délégué parlait de cette conversation téléphonique où Debrah dénigrait la vision que leur manager avait de Castiel, le taureau chargerait. Et cela risquait d'être douloureux.

Un sourire doucereux étira les lèvres de Debrah. Elle trouverait bien un mensonge. Après tout, cette histoire était tellement énorme... Qui y croirait ? Qui la soupçonnerait, elle ? La gentille Debrah ? Si Nathaniel parlait, cela passerait forcément pour une basse vengeance ou de la jalousie. Et Castiel, comme un gentil bovin sans cerveau, suivrait ce mensonge comme s'il s'agissait d'une étoffe rouge agitée sous son nez.

Cette mascarade amusait grandement Debrah. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus le temps de jouer avec le taureau maintenant. Debrah devait penser à sa carrière. Maintenant, sa vengeance était entièrement accomplie. Ou presque. Les matadors ne laissaient jamais la vie à leurs adversaires.

- Castiel... Je... Nous allons être séparés. Une relation longue distance serait trop dure à tenir... Pardon.

Son air perdu, désespéré... Un cœur en poussière. C'était tellement jouissif de le faire souffrir comme il lui avait fait mal. Debrah méritait vraiment un oscars pour sa performance d'ex petite amie triste de quitter son « grand amour ».

- Suddenly, he remember... The girl with eyes like sea. He turns, I wink and I smile gently while the bull runs straight into him, chantonnait Debrah.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle avait quitté Sweet Amoris. D'un pas joyeux, Debrah dansait presque dans la rue.

- Ale, ale, ale, ale... He lay his eyes on the Devil. Blue-eyed matador, he cried... He fell for my wicked disguise !

Debrah avait l'air folle en courant dans le parc, un sourire extatique aux lèvres et chantant une chanson entendue elle ne savait plus où. Mais la vengeance avait si bon goût.


End file.
